


Try to Stay Quiet

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Desperation, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: When your werewolf boyfriend goes into heat, there's only one thing to do... Even in public.~





	Try to Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Oh boy, it’s almost 1am and I’m on a werewolf!zen spree it seems, it’s been the only thing on my mind for the past few days and this is the second fic about him that I’ve gotten out in three days. This is not the fic that will be appearing in the zen fanzine. Contains: public sex, oral sex, fingering, a lot of desperation, probably getting cum all over some seats in a movie theatre, knotting, attempting and somewhat failing to contain the beast, and a fairly open ending.

You leaned your head on your boyfriend’s wide shoulder, nuzzling against him as you fought off a yawn. You were with him in the back section of a movie theatre, sitting so he was in the seat closest to the wall. It was your idea to go out to see a movie together tonight, even though it was close to a full moon.

Zen’s eyes flicked towards you, his gaze dancing happily as he pulled away from you slightly then pushed back the arm rest separating you so you could curl closer to one another. You had had a busy day, he didn’t think you’d still be up for going out tonight since you’d planned it not thinking you’d be working today.

His warm hand caressed up and down your arm, a slow, soothing motion. The movie had barely started, Zen could gather that it was something about a pair of lovers getting lost in a jungle, but his mind was too focused on how adorable you were stifling yawns to do much else. His eyes darted towards the exit, he’d had a strange feeling since the pair of you had gotten here.

The nearly full moon was making him antsy, he knew it, but this feeling was a lot stronger than it should’ve been. There was something in his mind telling him he needed to shift. And he needed to do it _now_. Shifts at times other than the full moon weren’t altogether unusual, but they normally only happened when he was feeling a very strong, turbulent emotion.

He was so at peace now, snuggling against you, he couldn’t imagine that being the reason. Zen continued to watch your slowly blinking eyes, then pulled you so you were half in his lap, cradled so your back was propped against his opposite arm.

You smiled up at him, nodding slightly in appreciation, then you leaned your cheek against his chest. Zen’s heart sped in reaction to your closeness, the itchy feeling on the surface of his skin growing nearly unbearable at his inner beast telling him to shift.

You looked at Zen and motioned as if to say ‘what’s the matter?’, your eyes widening when you saw that sweat was beading on his forehead. You slid off his leg, seeing that Zen was clutching the arm of the chair that was down on the other side of his seat.

The hand that clutched the chair started to distort, his fingertips phasing into claws. While you leaned against him, your scent pooling under his nose, Zen realized something. Something important. Something that he had _never_ lost track of before.

It was the start of his mating season.

“ _Jagi_.” Zen hissed, his body quaking as his shift took over him. His ears morphed as they shifted positons, flattening backwards as the twinging, itchy pain of fur sprouting along his forearms and legs obscured his senses. You reached forward as Zen adjusted his sitting positon, raising his hips to tug the back of his sweatpants down so his tail could unfurl over the waistband.

Luckily, since it was close to the full moon, you both agreed it was a good idea to bring an extra-large coat, gloves, and a beanie. You were fixing to pull out the gloves and hat when Zen suddenly pulled you back, your head snapped towards him and you shuddered when you saw the needy look in his red eyes.

His emotions were running rampant, all he could think of was your scent. The scent that grew stronger with your closeness and even more so due to his heightened senses in his werewolf form. “Jagi, _please_.” Zen had enough of a grasp to stay quiet, and you both knew trying to move him in this erratic state was dangerous as he could be set off by a small gesture.

The movie had at least an hour and twenty minutes left before it ended, and you could tell by the strain on his brow that he wouldn’t be able to last for that long this close to you. You briefly considered moving a few seats away, but you didn’t want to leave him alone either.

Zen reached out for you with his over hand, finally letting go of the arm of the chair to pull you towards him. You tried to push back but his warm, hungry lips sapped all your logic. The kiss was brutal, it tore away the sense of danger of doing anything lewd in a public place.

Your senses didn’t come back to you until you heard him whine sharply when he rutted his hips. You pulled away quickly, pressing a hand over his mouth. Tremors shot through your arm when he nipped and licked at your palm, his eyes entrancing you with a ‘come hither’ look.

“We can’t, it’s not safe here.” You whispered, glancing around quickly to make sure nobody was looking your way.

Zen pulled your hand from his mouth, turning it over to brush his fangs over your knuckles. “Princess, please, I _need_ you.”

You weren’t sure if it was a plea or a command, his voice was so rough that it made you bite your lip and want to look away from him. Zen noticed the blush as it started to form on your face, stifling another whine as his hips slowly started to hump at the air.

You knew there was only one thing you could do to calm him down. You had to get him off. Zen’s nostrils flared when you leaned towards his lap, his hips increasing their movements as you pulled his sweatpants down and his boxers aside, his already semi-hard length bobbing in front of you.

“ _Try to stay quiet_ …” You whispered, a quiet but still stern request. Zen nodded, his ears perking towards you as you started to massage the shaft of his cock.

Your mouth felt like velvet, soft on his warm member. He grabbed at your hair with one of his hands, his claws pressing against your skull as he tried to control the thrusts of his hips.

Zen hissed quietly when your tongue flicked out, probing the underside of his shaft as you kissed upwards, then downwards. He was completely hard now, beady precum leaking from his head.

You had excited yourself, your mouth on his arousal and the sense of danger surrounding you both had your thighs pressing tightly together. Zen noticed instantly, leaning over you as he sniffed, practically drooling at how _good_ you smelled and how much he wanted to taste you. How much he wanted to get _inside_ of you.

You halted your touch on Zen’s member when his hand released your hair, worried someone was walking past. You jumped when you felt his claws brushing over your thigh, your lower body squirming when you realized what he wanted to do.

Zen peered at your face as you glanced up at him nervously, then nodded once to show approval. You put your lips around the tip of Zen’s cock, muffling a pleased groan as he worked his long, clawed fingers into your panties. He massaged your clit with the pad of two of his fingertips, wishing he could bury his fingers inside of you to give you more pleasure, but knowing it was dangerous with his claws.

Your lower body struggled from the sudden pleasure, your eyes tearing up as you forced yourself not to make noise. You swallowed more of Zen’s length, unable to take much due to his girth, using your hand to quickly pump what remained of his shaft.

His cock twitched and pulsated in your mouth as your tongue danced over his head, your teeth pressing against the flesh lightly when your body twitched from the feeling of his warm fingers rubbing your clit in circles. You jumped, almost gagging on him when he started to pinch your clit carefully with his fingertips, the stimulation of him rolling the hardened bud making you want to cry out. But you knew you couldn’t, and that somehow made it feel even _better_.

Zen desperately wanted to pull you onto his lap, to fuck you senseless right there. Make you scream his name. Make you _howl_. He wanted to knot you, to feel you collapse against his chest and tremble as he made you cum until you felt faint. He tried to express all these feelings to you as he played with your clit, his fangs burying into his lower lip as your mouth made his eyes roll back into his skull.

You felt Zen’s body writhing, the sense of his extreme desperation giving you a high of power. You knew you controlled this beast at this moment, and moments like these didn’t come often during a heat. You hurried the movement of your pumps, squeezing his cock more firmly as you tried with all your might to get more of him into your mouth.

Zen was in heaven, disconnected from the reality of the situation as his knot started to form. You caressed the bulging part of his member with your free hand, wishing it could be inside you. His fingers pleasing you were heavenly, but his cock threw you into a different universe.

Sharp, low growls started to leak from Zen bitten lips as his orgasm approached, his desire taking on a new form as his humanity started to leave him. For both your sakes, he held on as best he could, but you just made him _feel_ so _good_. “ _Princess_ ~”

The distorted, animalistic sound of his voice made you whimper, the vibrations of the sound giving Zen the last push he needed. He released into your mouth, his entire body practically vibrating as he tried not to _howl_ from the pleasure.

You drank up as much as you could, licking up and down his shaft as more continuously dripped from his head. Your mind was cloudy as Zen’s fingers continued to work their magic on your heat, you had been making a conscious effort _not_ to cum, as you knew it would just make him more excited than he already was.

Zen had other plans, he needed you to cum, he needed to smell your orgasm. His fingers worked in overdrive as he wasn’t distracted by your tongue. You clamped a hand over your mouth, tugging desperately at the hem of Zen’s shirt with one hand as the other clutched at his wrist.

To any passersby, it may have looked like you were doubled over in pain in Zen’s lap. The unspoken battle between you only raged on for a few more seconds as Zen leaned towards you, nipping on your ear and growling against it.

It was unfair, he _knew_ you loved his growls, he _knew_ it would make you give over to the pleasure of cumming over his claws to have his teeth and tongue lavish over the shell of your ear. Your orgasm was intense, you sunk your teeth into your palm, your eyes squeezing shut as you tried not to scream.

You shook as Zen pulled his fingers from your panties, staring at him almost angrily as he licked his claws. You gasped lightly when he pulled you towards him, kissing you ravenously. The combined taste of both of you on each other’s tongues made both of you crazy, although him more than you. And you didn’t realize his plan until he had started to clutch at your pants and tug at them as he pulled you into his lap.

Zen’s lips had you intoxicated, the soft, feral noises in his throat making you almost want to fall victim to the beast. You struggled and expressed your concern towards his actions by clutching his shoulders and trying to pull away from his mouth.

His pulled the coat the pair of you had brought from under his seat, wrapping it around you as he removed your pants completely. You thanked your luck that your shirt was rather long today as the feeling of Zen’s rehardened member nudging at your cum soaked panties made goosebumps appear on your arms.

Zen grunted as he tried to keep the coat wrapped around both of you with one arm while his free hand shredded your panties, finally letting him grind his head against your quivering heat.

Your head tipped backwards as he pulled your hips down to meet his, then you snapped it forwards to bury your face in his neck when he started to thrust powerfully from below you. Your teeth held into his shoulder as his throbbing cock massaged your walls, your legs already shaking from how full you felt.

It was a chore not to scream for him, you didn’t even dare to whisper his name as you felt Zen’s teeth nip at the side of your neck. You knew how obvious a position the pair of you were in right now if someone were to see, your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers tanging in his hair.

Part of you didn’t care the chance of getting caught was reaching its peak, Zen felt so amazing inside you that you almost _wanted_ everyone in the vicinity of your voice could know you were taking the ride of your life.

“ _Princess_ ,” Zen whispered your pet name in your ear, the word laced with grunts and growls. He wound both his arms around you, tugging you as close to him as he could as he angled his upward thrusts, trying to stimulate both of you as much as he could while your sanity shattered in his lap.

You felt yourself starting to cum, and you knew that once you started, you wouldn’t stop until he was finished with you. Your teeth biting harder into his flesh drove Zen wild, his thrusts got more erratic as he muffled the heightening noises of his growls by biting you as well.

The pain of his bite was quick, soon masked by the wall of pleasure that pressed against your core. Tears stained your cheeks as his cock endlessly stimulated you, _endlessly_ made you cum. It was all you could do _not_ to cry out. Not to scream. Not to howl.

How long had it been since Zen had fucked you until you lost your voice? It had happened before, more times than you wanted to admit. But the feeling of stifling your voice, as opposed to not having it to begin with, was something far more unbearable. Somehow, it intensified your pleasure even more.

Both of you were plunged into chaos as your voices were only slightly higher than whispers against each other’s throats. Zen was close to another orgasm already, his knot rubbing up against you. You knew it would be your greatest test when _that_ was inside you. It was only a matter of time before someone saw you cumming to near madness in your werewolf boyfriends lap.

Zen raised one of his hands from around your back to the back of your head, pressing your face harder into his neck as he used his other arm to hold you down as he forced his knot into you with what took a few strong thrusts. You trembled and whimpered as Zen made deep noises against your neck, his hips continuing to rut slightly as his cum pooled inside of you.

Your grip on him loosened as you waited for his knot deflate, your mind scattered as you wondered how the hell both of you were going to get out of this mess.

Zen could sense your worry, whining slightly as he nosed delicately along your neck, kissing and lapping at the fang marks in your neck with his soothing tongue. He lifted you delicately when his knot was deflated enough to pull you off him, and he tried to ignore the erotic sight of the mix of your juices leaking from you and how delectable it would be to taste.

He regretted tearing up your panties as he held your pants towards you, silently urging you to put them on. Zen knew if had to see your lower half bare for much longer he’d want to go again. But the humanity harassing his mind held a chain around his beast’s throat.

You weakly pulled on your pants, still gasping lightly as Zen put the coat on, carefully covering his arms then adjusting his tail so he could keep it within the jacket. You helped him put the beanie on over his ears as he shoved his still trembling cock into his pants, silently cursing that he knew he wouldn’t make it until you got home.

You both attempted to get the gloves over his clawed fingers, then slowly stood, your legs still shaking from the massive amount of orgasms Zen had given you. You ignored the seats as you stood, hoping they weren’t covered in cum. You blushed lightly, leaning against Zen’s waist as you practically hobbled out of the theatre.

Zen lifted you as soon as you were passed the concession stand, whispering at you to pretend to be asleep so nobody would question why he was carrying you. His heart hammered in his throat as he neared his car, then whimpered as he opened the back door and practically threw you inside, then started at your wide-eyed expression with a growingly desperate look.

“Princess I need you…” He growled, reaching behind him to slam the door then tugging off his gloves and letting the jacket fall away as his ears perked forward again under the beanie. “Let me take you again…” You were in no desire to refuse your beast as he pressed his body against you.

“And this time, _scream for me_.”


End file.
